


Fall For You

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Arguing, M/M, idk guys, stressed jere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: When Michael doesnt listen, Jeremy ends up super sad. They fight and shit happens





	Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo. This was to rid myself of angsty feels. The title and this fic are from Secondhand Serenade’s song Fall For you.

Life post-squip was hard. Christine realized she was Aroace, and they decided mutually that they would be the best of friends. It was a few weeks later he and Michael got together. And now, midterms rolling in fast, Jeremy is anxious beyond belief. His grades are slipping again with out the computer to tell him every answer. His math grade had taken the worst toll, going from a B+ to a C-. The D on his latest test wasnt helping.

He groaned and went to find Michael in the lunch room. Once he did he cuddled into his boyfriends side, mentally shitting on himself. He felt a ghost pain in his back and sat up straight, sighing.

‘I cant do anything right. I need to be better,’ Jeremy thought to himself.

“APOTD at my place after school Jerebear,” Michael asked, somewhat worried.   
“Can you help me study for my math midterm while we hang today,” Jeremy answered him, “w-we can play video games after. I need to get my grade up in math..”  
“Jere. Are you okay?”

Jeremy sighed, moving his hair from his head.   
“Yes. Fine. Are you gonna help me study?”  
“Y-Yeah...”

Jeremy nodded and kissed his cheek before getting up.

“Where ya goin,” Michael questioned.  
“Meet up with Chris. Shes gonna help me study a bit. Sorry babe. See ya!”

Michael sighed as he watched his boyfriend run off to study. There was something up with him and he wanted to know what.

After school Michael waited by his car as usual, smiling when he saw Jeremy walking towards him.

“Hey cutie. Ready to kick maths ass so we can kick zombie ass?”  
“Yeah. Come on!”

Jere still wasnt himself. He spoke differently, stood differently. Michael didnt mind most of it but sometimes something would just cause him to tick.

“You okay Jeremy? You’re off more than usual today...”  
“Just. Stressed Micha,” the lanky teen replied, “my grades are plummeting and I cant afford that.”  
“Since when... the squip..”  
“I. Dont wanna talk about it.”  
“Jeremy.”  
“No Michael! I dont wanna talk about it can we please leave!?”

Michael huffed, his temper starting to show. He drove home somewhat recklessly. When they got to his house he didnt even wait for Jeremy to catch up with him before going in and to the basement. Jeremy sighed. Maybe it was time to open up?

He quickly followed Michael into the basement and sighed.

“Look... I. I think In ready to open up a bit just. Dont try and. Talk while I do okay?”

Michael just nodded.

“The squip has me conditioned Michael. And some of the things I just cant debug myself of. Like the sitting and standing straight and my grades. He did certain thing Im not ready to tell you about yet to me when I didnt get good grades or wouldnt go to a party. Life was a hell sometimes with him...”  
“You arent ready to tell me?”  
“What?”  
“Why arent you ready to tell me Jeremy!?”  
“Michael please.”  
“No! I wanna know why!”  
“Because the squip did bad shit to me and I dont wanna think about it right now! My body hurts just thinking about it!”

Jeremys on the edge of a break down. And usually Michael can tell. But tonight all he sees is red.

“You cant tell me what the fucking computer did!? I thought you fucking trusted me!”

Michael stormed up the stairs of the basement, slamming the door behind him. And that just broke Jeremy. He fell into the beanbags sobbing and shaking, feeling every shock like it had happened mere seconds ago, every scar burning, every memory pulling him deeper into the abyss of darkness. To a place of no return. He sent Michael a text.

[j] im sorry. you’ll never have to deal with me and my stupid ptsd ever again...

Michael ignored the text, needing to calm himself down. He promised himself he would be patient. And he wasnt. He had hurt Jeremy and he couldnt stand the sounds his best friend was making. When he finally did read the text, he dropped what he was doing and ran to the basement, happy to see Jeremy was still alive and well.

“Jeremiah Heere,” Michael sobbed.   
“Let me go! Im a terrible person. I let a computer tell me how to live. I dont deserve life!”  
“No! No. Jermey you listen to me. Okay!? You are an amazing person. Im so sorry I snapped. Everything that happened to you is still really fresh and I should have never done what I did. I never should have snapped at you like that. Just. Dont ever try to leave me again okay? I love you Jeremy. Ive loved you since middle school. You’re more than a bro to me. You’re my soulmate.”

Everything Michael said hit Jeremy in the heart, causing another sobbing break down. Michael held him as he cried, deciding they’d be better in his room. Once Jeremy had calmed down from a sob to a steady cry, Michael moved himself and his boyfriend up to his bed room. He laid Jeremy down.

“No school tomorrow,” Michael said gently, “you need a mental health day Jere. This isnt good for you.”

Jeremy nodded, sitting up when he saw Michael go to grab the pair of pajama’s he’d left for impromptu sleepovers. Once Jeremy was all comfy and snuggled into Michaels bed, the shorter teen crawled in behind him and curled up around him. For once in his life Michael was the big spoon, and as Jeremy fell asleep, Michael fell in love all over again. His boyfriends hair fell over his face just right as he slept, his acne was perfect, and the freckles on the teen killed Michael. Michael knew he was lucky. Someone like Jere was rare, and the fact he was dating this rare type of human, Michael couldnt help but smile as he fell asleep, his dreams full of Jeremy and his beauty.


End file.
